High School Never Ends
by walkthewalktalkthetalk
Summary: The flock have to try to live a normal life... Max is trying to survive highschool but Fangs girlfriend is no help... maybe fax... takes place after MR5... Niggy
1. Just friends

**High School Never Ends**

**Chapter one: Just Friends**

**So this is a realty random idea I had and I decided to write it… It takes place about a year or two after mr4… please review me your opinions or I may just not keep writing if nobody likes it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You've heard it before… except this time we are not in Virginia. I, Maximum Ride, am now sixteen, Fang is seventeen… it's a funny little fact, Jeb found out our real birth dates and we now know that Fang is two months older than me. I personally was not very happy about this. Iggy is sixteen also; he is a month older then me, and Nudge is fourteen… Gazzy is eleven and angel is nine. If your thinking I have my math wrong I don't we have always been off in our ages until about a year ago. As I was saying it's the same old scene we started school last year under the governments orders and by orders I mean blend in to the world, or get killed by the school. So I am now a junior in high school in Oregon. It's gorgeous here… So I bet you are curios about how the flock is doing. Well the government bought us a gorgeous house… Everybody has their own room designed for how they like it. An extremely large kitchen that Iggy loves, there is also a large living room. When you go up to the second level were the bedrooms are angel and Gazzy's rooms are on separate sides of the hall. Walk down the hall another little bit and you'll find Iggy's and Nudges rooms across from each other. Then you walk down to the end of the hallway Fang's and mine are across from each other. In my room I had a very large red bed and a plasma screen TV on the wall and big beanbags all around. My room is much bigger then most can imagine. I the corner is a spiral staircase that leads up to my bathroom and closet. When you walk up the stairs there is a door that opens up to the bathroom. In the bathroom there is a large closet, a shower, toilet, sink, and a tub big enough to fit four people in it. That is were I am right now; taking a bubble bath. Doesn't sound like the amazing Maximum ride but I'm so mad I just need to unwind. My phone has been going off with text from Fang for the last half hour. I finally shut the stupid thing off. How could this happen? How could Fangs girlfriend, Claire, do that? She just can't stop me from being friends with Fang? She knows I live in the same freaking house as him… I would rather do anything then relive the night; I walked in on them. I mean I knew he had done that with her, I just would have really liked not to watched it happen. She said that they would never separate and she would marry him, and when she does that I would forever be unable to talk to him. Of course Fang loves the girl she knows about the wings because it was impossible to hide with what they were doing. I could feel tears coming down my face. Fang was a brother to me and she hated me… but he loves her so I'm screwed! I held the tears back and turned to the touch screen behind me, I pulled open my music file and picked the first song on the list The Black Parade. It's one of my favorite songs so I turned it up extra loud. The walls were sound proof so nobody could here the music. I sank into the bubbles when my door opened and in walked Fang.

"Max are you in here? Oh sh** uh sorry Max I didn't know were you were." He turned around quickly while he said this. I pulled a towel off the wall shut the music off, in a total of about two seconds.

"Uh Fang if you want to go outside I'll be out in a moment." He quickly turned to the French doors that led to the roof. I shut the doors and quickly walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a t- shirt. I pulled my long blonde hair back into a ponytail. I lingered at the mirror for a second. I'm glad Fang didn't see anything I had wrapped my wings around myself before he had the chance. I walked over to the French doors and out onto the balcony.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As I said earlier I may not continue if nobody likes it… I love reviews so please click the button!!!!!!**


	2. teenage dirtbag

**High school never ends**

**Chapter two: teenage dirt bag**

**After a very long time I decided I would continue the story so enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Fangs point of view-

Just my luck, I come to try to explain to my best friend why my girlfriend is being a beotch and I walk in on her when she is in the tub. I'm so happy she has wings or it the next two weeks of my life would be super awkward. I've tried not to think about Max as anything then more then a friend since the ultimate rejection.

We were both fifteen, well I guess I was actually sixteen but I started to really show my feelings for her and she told me I was retarded and that I needed to grow up. It hurt but I have backed off since then. I could here the door open lightly behind me.

"Fang if you really like Claire then I understand. I'll make it easy and I won't be friends with you." She quickly started back towards the door; I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Max I pick you over her. I love you." Crap I wasn't supposed to tell her that. Maybe she'll take it well.

"Fang you're just on the rebound of the freaking slut you've been dating for two years!" I can't believe her!

"Max I never stopped loving you! You are just so arrogant that you can't accept that!"

"So know I'm arrogant! I thought I was your best friend!" She smashed my toe with the bottom of her foot and stormed back into her bathroom. "Wait I don't have to leave this is my room!"

"Fine I'll leave then!" With that I jumped off the roof and snapped open my wings. I swooped around and into my room. Seconds later I heard the blaring of music coming from her room. I walked over to my stereo and blasted it.

-The next morning still Fangs point of view-

I woke up with a sharp pain in my back. I fell asleep on the floor with my head on the coffee table. I had the worst kink in my neck. I rolled over to look at the clock on the wall 7:50. Crap school starts in ten minutes, why didn't anyone wake me up? I grabbed a random shirt and jeans to go with it, out of my closet. I brushed my teeth, and combed through my hair. I opened my door to see max opening hers. She rolled her eyes at me and headed for the stairs when she reached the top stair she set her foot on the stair below and slipped. She fell down about four stairs. I burst out laughing and she just glared at me. I jumped over the banister and landed about half way down the stairs. I could feel her glaring hard at me. I continued down the stairs with her right on my heels. In unison we grabbed our keys off of the counter and headed towards the front door. I grabbed my rainbows off of the floor **(rainbows are leather flip flops the best ever made!) **She grabbed she grabbed a pair of flats and slid them on. She opened the door and ran towards her blue volts wagon bug the newest version. I watched as she walked, it is warm outside so she is wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts, a purple t-shirt and her long hair is curly. No wonder she is one of the most popular and most wanted girls in school. Every guy wants her but she is to intimidating for most guys. About half way down the driveway she dropped her key and had to walk back and pick it up. I decided it would be the best time to show off so I jumped off the porch and across the grass to my red jeep wrangler. I jumped over the door and landed perfectly into the seat. I could feel her eyes bearing into me. Perfect.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**For some really strange reason I really wanted to call Fang… Frang the whole time. I love making Fang and Max hate each other it is really fun. If you have never done it then now is the perfect chance! Please review I really love reviews!**


	3. girl all the bad guys want

**High school never ends**

**Chapter three: Girl all the bad guys want**

**I'm starting to get addicted to writing this story. Good for you but it means I get fewer reviews. So if you want me to update faster then reviews really help. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's view-**

I'm really getting sick of Fang. He thinks he is so amazing and a freaking star! Everything has to be about him!

As I thought about this my car slowly sped up. I looked down at the clock and it read 8:10.

"Crap! Mr. Piper is going to kill me!" I have been late to class four times this semester. Fang has been late even more then me… perfect he'll be the center of attention this time. He'll get the lecture about respect and all that good stuff. I can feel the smile slowly spreading over my face.  
I pulled into the spot reserved for me. No one is supposed to have their own spot but Jake always saves me one. Fang pulled into the one four down from mine. I grabbed my books and my purse and headed towards the back door of Hillcrest High School. I walked into a small hallway that went past the locker room and down to the cafeteria were it meets with the main hallway. I turned the down the hallway to the cafeteria when I saw Fangs reflection in the glass window. I ignored him and continued down the hallway, when I heard the boy's locker room door open.

"Hey max we still coming tonight?"

"You're comin to the party right?"

"Hey babe thanks for the awesome time Friday?" I just blushed as they walked by and asked me these questions I smiled and flirted a little. Only because Mr. "I love you" was behind me. When I finally was passing the locker room door, Jake came out wearing no shirt so his six pack and defined muscles were showing. I love his blonde shaggy hair. Except for Fang he is one of the most wanted guys in school. He pulled me over to him.

"Hey baby, are you coming over tonight? You know to…. have some fun?" He gave me one of his breathe taking smiles.

"Hmm… I don't know are you up to a long night?" I would never have said that if Fang wasn't standing behind me, but I really want to piss him off.

"I think I can handle it." Then he leaned down and lightly kissed me to test me. I leaned in deepening it just hoping Fang was still watching.

**-Fangs point of view-**

So here I am walking a couple of feet behind Max when Ryan, Conner, and Tyler walk out and murmur something to Max and each one walks and looks back to get one last look. I wanted to puke; I knew what each one was thinking as they walked away "I wouldn't mind knocking up that girl."

I thought it was all over until Jake walked out. Jake is Max's boyfriend, the only guy good enough for her. The thing she doesn't know is that she isn't the only girls in his life. I used my super good hearing to listen in I only caught the ending but it was enough to make me want to go beat the living crap out of him. Not really something you want to do to your best friend. Yes that's right he is my best friend, he thinks Max is my sister so there is no problem with him dating her.

I lost all control when I saw him lean in slowly and lightly kiss her, when she went in for a deeper kiss I thought I might kill him. He slid his hand down her waist to her shirt, were it started to slowly come up. . She moved one hand up around his neck as the other slid down his chest. I decided it was time to intervene.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He dropped his hand from her shirt and pulled out of the kiss.

"You always have the best timing dude." He gave me grin. Max started kissing the hallow of his neck while he leaned against the wall behind him. It wouldn't have bugged me but Max was the one kissing him.

"Coach is coming you probably want to go before he chews you out."

"Thanks dude I can't get caught by him again or it means suspension from the next game." He kissed Max quickly "I'm taking you up on that offer tonight, love you." he kissed her once more and then left jogging down the hallway to the gym. She picked up her books with a smug smile and continued down the hallway. I looked at the clock as we headed towards science 8:25. We are so late which means a lecture will be given. I bet Max will be the target. I'm late constantly that is nothing new but Mr. Piper despises Max. I walked into the classroom but Max wasn't behind me.

"Nice to see you decided to join us Mr. Anderson." I hate how he uses our last names. I took my spot in the back of the class next to Iggy, Matt, and Mitch. They're two of my friends. Max finally walks in trying to be quite but t didn't work.

"Miss. Ride" he crushed the chalk against the black board.

"Oh this should be funny." Matt leaned over to Mitch and me.

"I bet you fifty bucks she gets kicked out of class." Matt pulled out his wallet to check how much money he had.

"Deal, there is no way he'll kick her out." They both handed me fifty bucks. I was the one to keep a close watch on the money.

"Now Miss. Ride why did you come twenty minutes late to class?" He didn't even give her time to answer. "There is no time for tardiness in my class. Take your seat before I kick you out!" She hurried over to her seat by her friends. She looked pissed and deep inside that made me very happy.

"He picks today to be light on her!" Matt whispered loudly. Mitch started to laugh and reach for the wad of cash on my desk. "Class isn't over yet!"

"Now toady we will be talking about how flight is possible. We will be talking about density and everything else that goes a long with that." Just then Melissa's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Hannan?" He rolled his eyes and continued to right on the board.

"You have heard about those bird kids before right?" he nodded his head for her to continue. "Well how are they able to fly?" I could see Max straighten up a little and pull her wings in tighter.

"That story is all a hoax created by the media to sell more. It is impossible for a human to have wings." He looked satisfied with that answer.

"But the media wouldn't go so far as to put up a blog about what they are doing from day to day. And itex created them it says." He looked like he was getting upset.

"There is no way they exist end of story." Max's hand slowly began to raise her hand. He nodded at her for her to begin.

"It is completely logical for them to exist. Flight wouldn't be hard. According to height the wing spans would be large like fourteen feet. They would be light boned."

"Even so the amount of energy needed to obtain flight would be massive, it's just not possible."

"Maybe they eat a lot!"

"They have disappeared from media there is your proof!"

"That's no proof! They could be sitting right in front of you and you wouldn't know!" Iggy straitened up and I just stayed relaxed. The class was silent just waiting to see his come back.

"Leave. If you are going to talk to me like that then you need to leave my classroom immediately." She just stared at him as if he was joking. "Leave!" She grabbed her books off her desk and walked out of the door fuming mad. I looked over to Melissa.

"That's insane flying people. Where do you come up with these ideas?" That broke the ice they started to laugh.

"Yes I win the bet!" Matt grabbed the money off my desk and shoved it in his pockets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wohhoooo! Long chapter! Ok I put in all that effort for this chapter so please hit the button! I know you want to!!!!! : )**


	4. You Sexy Thing

**High School Never Ends**

**Chapter 4: You Sexy Thing**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy : )**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's view-**

"Candy do you know who is coming tonight?" I had canceled my plans with Jake tonight so my best friend and I decided to invite some friends over to her parent's warehouse. This warehouse is awesome it has two levels. On the bottom level there are just a bunch of boats, but on the top there is a movie theatre. The whole level is hooked up to their I-home so you can blast music. There are tons of couches. It is the best place to hang out. Right now we were on the bottom level talking and waiting for everyone to come. I was attempting to rip stick.

"Cara, Brittney, and Lacy, are the ones I know are coming. Wait so Fang really told you he loved you and then totally blew you off today when you tried to piss him off. Well do you love him?" I was so shocked I lost concentration of what I was doing and smashed into the side of one of the boats. Candy fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh my gosh I think I just broke a rib!" I gripped my side and almost fell to the ground laughing.

"Only you could do that Max. But really do you?" I was so glad at the same time I heard a car pull up. I heard all of our friends get out and walk towards the side door.

"Hey guys. I have the best movie for us to watch." Of course we never have to worry about what to do Brittney always knows. I ignored what all my friends were saying. We walked up to the theatre room but I really was focus on answering Candy's question. I don't know if I love him. I used to with all my heart but we were so young. I don't know if it was real or not.

The movie they decided to watch is called Nick and Norah's Infinite Play list. Of course it was a romance though. We are all just sitting around talking now. I could hear foot steps coming up the stairs. All of the other girls noticed it too.

"I don't think I locked the door entering the warehouse. My parents are out of town and nobody knows were here." We all had the same thoughts running through our minds. It's one thirty in the morning and we are all going to be murdered. Cara stood up and walked quietly over to the door leading to the theatre. She grabbed a steel pole off the floor and stepped over to the side of the door she flipped the lights off. The rest of us huddled together on the wrap around couch. I could feel Lindsey's nails digging into my arm. I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins. A feeling I hadn't had in the longest time. We stared at the door as the handle began to turn. The door opened and in stepped someone. I could hear Cara swing the pole and crack as it came in contact with something.

"Oh sh….. what the hell was that?!" Cara flipped on the light to reveal her boyfriend Mitch lying on his back on the floor blood pouring from his nose. I heard low laughing coming from the hallway.

"That is called you getting your but whooped by your girlfriend." Fang, Matt, Tanner walked in after him.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Mitch." Cara rushed to his side. They walked across the hall to the bathroom to wash the blood off.

"What are you guys doing here? I left a note back at the house that I was coming here tonight." Mitch, Matt, and Candy are all triplets. They don't get along very well. So they try to avoid each other at all cost.

"Well I'm sorry but we didn't go home at all today. And we aren't leaving." Candy seemed to give up. "How about we play a game or something?"

"We should play would you rather? I haven't played it in forever." Lindsey had a point so we all agreed to play. We all sat down in a circle on the floor. We changed the rules so they would you rather you actually have to do it.

"Mitch I think since you got nailed in the face you should go first." He thought about it for a second then looked at Fang.

"Fang, you can either give Lacy a lap dance or… run out side in the rain in just your boxers." Of course Fang chose the lap dance so he wouldn't have to get wet. I think he enjoyed it a little to much. We all died laughing while Fang decided who to pick on.

"Tanner you can either make out with Cara… or make out with Lindsey. Tongue and everything." Of course Tanner wasn't going to make out with his friends girlfriend so he picked Lindsey. He walked over to her and pulled her up so she was standing. He leaned in and started kissing her and didn't stop until Matt started clearing his throat. Tanner sat down next to Lindsey and tried to decide who to pick on.

"Max… you can either make out with Fang or… strip too, you sexy thing by hot chocolate." Crap! Neither one ends well for me! I don't want to satisfy Fang I'm mad at him!

"Go get your I-pod…" I pretty much whispered it but not one person missed it. Everybody started laughing in disbelief. Candy came up a minute latter and hooked her i-pod up to the speakers. Everyone jumped up onto the couch and I took my place as the music began. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and let it fall down in waves. I then reached down and started to unlatch my belt. I pulled it off. I then reached for my shirt and pulled it off. I had a black tank top on under. I unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall down. I was wearing lacy black underwear. I stepped out of my jeans and then started to pull the tank off to reveal a matching black lacy bra. I looked out at all the guys that were staring in shock with their jaws all hanging open. Except for Fang he looked like he was bored. So I tried a new move. I shook my hair out and unfurled my wings, hitting a sort of playboy poise. Fang then stood up and walked towards me. He grabbed me by my lower back and pulled me towards him. With an emmotion I've never seen written all over his face.

"I never stopped loving you Max, and I can't be mad at you anymore. I love you to much." He stared at each other in the eyes and the world around me seemed to melt. When I was fourteen sitting in that sub I couldn't believe the feeling I got. Like this is love and it would never end. The feeling hit me strong and clear again, with him so close to me. He leaned into me and kissed me. I didn't fight it. When he pulled away after what seemed like forever I could feel the tears. I was staring at the ground, to afraid to look him in the eyes.

"It just can't work Fang, we can't love each other. It's a silly fantasy it will _never_ work_._" I grabbed my put my jeans back on and slid back on my shirt. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the stairs. I ran out to my car and turned it on. I drove as far as I could before I started crying so hard I couldn't see the road. I pulled over and let the sobs take over me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Stubborn Max…. tsk tsk… will she ever learn? The next chapter is about Fangs point of view during this chapter and Nudge and Iggy. If you would like to hear it then I'm asking for ten reviews… not a lot people. So please review? Pretty please?**


	5. Remember to Breathe

**High School never ends**

**Chapter 5: Remember to breathe**

**Nudge can drive don't ask why she just can.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Fangs Point of view-**

It happened again. I thought she would forgive me this time, maybe even take me back. She just left though. We should have never given up. I know that we had problems and we were both stressed about saving the world, but she just gave up on us. I tried with all my power to move on, but I can't.

When she kissed me I could feel longing and wanting. Why would she run? Maybe there is something more that I just don't understand. I need to talk to her.

It only took me a few seconds to figure this out. I ran down the stairs and out the door to my car. I hoped in and floored it going east. Ever since I met max I've had a sixth sense, sort of a protecting sense but I can feel where she is going. I drove up slowly behind her car. We were near the pier.

**-Iggy's point of view- **

_Two trailer park girls go round the outside round the out… _

Gazzy is out for the night and Max is also and Fang never came back from Mitch's house so it is just Angel and I at the house, nudge is still at work. I'm trying to finish my firework for pyrotechnical class. It usually would be easy for me but the teacher had to put a ton of rules on the projects, and it is cramping my style. I turned up the stereo one of my favorite songs by enminem is on. I rubbed my fingers over the clock next to me, 10:30.

"Iggy, I'm going over to Mandy's house for a sleepover. Is it ok with you?" I looked over towards the door and turned down the music.

"Ok, what boys are going to be there?" I could hear angel shifting her wait from foot to foot, searching for the words.

"Iggy, Please let me go! I really want to and I promise I'll be a good girl." I let out a laugh and a smile. Ever since we started our new life, I have become Angel's older brother that she can joke around with. I like it a lot, I feel like I have purpose around here.

"Go ahead… and if anyone of those boys hurt you I swear I'll kick their butts!"

"Thanks Igs!" She walked over to me and gave me a hug then left the room and shut the door behind her. I turned the music back up to almost full blast, and went back to work. About five minutes later I heard my door fly open.

"Iggy, Turn the music down!" Since the walls in my room are all white when Nudge walked in I could see her. She's beautiful, and she seems unaware of it. She is in a pair of shorts, and a tank top. Her hair is strait and hanging down just below her color bone. "I'm freaking going to chuck your stereo out the window!" Nudge and I don't get along since we got the new house and, a chance for a normal life. We got in a big blow out about a week ago about how much we hate each other. What she doesn't know is I love her and I always have. Since I first met her, guess it's like love at first sight, metaphorically of course.

"Yes, your majesty." I gave her a smile and leaned over to turn the music down. She glared at me, and turned around on her heals. She walked across the hall to her room. I ran after her but she had closed her door. I need to talk to her, tell her how I feel.

**-Nudges Point of view-**

I HATE my job. I work at Abercrombie and Fitch, and guess who happens to be their favorite model? Stop guessing its Iggy! The guy I have loved since I first met him, but he's to thick headed to notice me flirting with him. I turned around to lay a stack of shirts on the table I looked up at the picture. It was of Iggy, he is lying on the beach with his shirt off. You could see his perfect six pack, and a smile on his face that makes your heart melt. His shaggy hair is lying perfectly across his eyes. Man does he look sexy or…. No I'm not going to let myself think that. He hates me, we had a big fight and it's perfectly clear we both hate each other.

"Nudge your closing tonight." Amanda, my boss, walked over to me and told me the wonderful news. Now I would have to stare at pictures of my dream boyfriend for another hour. Yeah me…

"Okay, thank you." I looked back up at the picture. Amanda noticed.

"That's one hot guy, Right?" I tore my face away from the picture to look at her.

"Yeah, but I bet that guy is a jerk… a thick headed, self centered, Jerk!" My voice ended up loud at the end and Amanda just looked at me. "Sorry I'm having… boy issues right now." She just nodded her head and handed me the keys. I watched as she left the store. I fallowed behind her and locked the doors to the store. I walked behind the counters and turned the music off. I looked up at the wall to my left and there was another picture of Iggy. Except in this one he was kissing another girl. Why can't that be me? Why am I stuck daydreaming about that.

Time flew by, as I tried to figure out why god hates me. I shut the lights off and locked the doors to the store. I walked out into the chilly Oregon air. I walked to my car and drove home. When I arrived home I could hear iggy's music being blasted. I can't take anymore of him. I opened his door and blew up. I chewed him out. I walked out before I could embarrass myself more. I slammed my door behind myself and sat on my bed. That's when I heard a nock on my door.

"Nudge, I can't fight with you anymore." It almost sounded like pain in his voice. "It's killing me." He's a good actor, it's almost believable.

"Ha, like you have ever cared about me Iggy, why start now?" I heard him slip to the floor next to my door.

"Nudge, please open the door." I thought about it for a second.

"No, Iggy just say what you mean. I'm tired of doing my part." I heard him suck in breathe and swallow hard.

"Nudge, I love you, and I can't fight with someone I love." I was in shock by what he said. "There I said it, and if you don't feel the same way about me then that's alright I'll be ok." I walked over to the door and opened it slowly; Iggy stood up and looked in my direction. I set my hand on his face.

"Iggy, of course I love you, I always have. I just got tired of waiting around for you." Iggy's smile spread across his whole face. I reached out and gently grabbed his hand. He scooted in closer to me and closer until his face was an inch form mine. My heart started to pound hard against my chest. I reached up on my tip toes and gave him a gentle kiss. He seemed a little shocked but when I pulled away he pulled me closer. I turned my head up as he leaned down and kissed me. More eager then last time, he moved me up against the wall behind us. His arm moving up and down my arm, we pulled away breathing hard. He leaned in to my ear.

"You wouldn't believe how long I have wanted to do that." I turned his head so I could look at him.

"I agree it was long past due." He gave me a low laugh. Tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed me once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok… this is like the sixth draft I did for this chapter. The other ones were depressing and I didn't like them. So please review and the next chapter will come sooner. The next chapter is all max and Fang. Will the work it out? Will max give in to Fangs charm? Review and you'll find out!**


	6. Happy endings

High school never ends

Chapter six: Happy endings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Max-

I swallowed hard trying to control my sobbing. My hearing is beginning to get muffled by my sobs. My eyes blurred over, and my throat burns. Why is this happening? It's simple, Fang. I should have never let him go, but I was afraid of being hurt. I gently heard my door open, I felt a pair of arms wrap round me and pick me up out of the car. I didn't panic, I knew these arms, the calm shallow breathing, and the amazing mind numbing smell of Fang. I didn't think before I yelled.

"Fang put me down I'm fine!" I could feel him hesitate, "Now!" The last part almost came out as a shriek. He set me down and I stepped away. I took a deep breathe.

"Why are you doing this Max?" Fang looked at me almost in pain "I'm sick and tired of this crap. I don't know what you want, if you want to be with me then just tell me because I'm sick of guessing." I didn't want to listen to this. I could feel it starting to rain and all I wanted to do was go sit in my room.

"Fang, I don't know if I can give you another chance!" I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"Another chance, if I remember correctly you are the one that broke up with me, through a note in math class!" I looked up to him noticing how much taller he is then me. "I know you want to be with me as badly as I want to be with you. Will you ever notice that?" I stepped closer to him so I could look him directly in the eye.

"Fang I don't want to get hurt, not by you. I love you; I won't be around much longer. I'm leaving next fall to college. I know your not planning on it."

"Would you stay with me?" Fang looked almost so sincere I wanted to cry and give in right then.

"Stay with you? What for? Look it we are already fighting." The rain began to pour so hard I couldn't see ten feet in front of me.

"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time." He stepped closer to me and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing." I stepped in closer. Fang wrapped his arms around me, I did the same. He bent his head down and gave kissed the top of my head.

"I know I can be a pain in the ass. Do you promise you will never give up on me?" I looked up at him with a smile.

"It's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday." He bent his head down close to mine. "You and me... everyday." I pulled my self up so I was more even with him.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever." It is one of my favorite quotes, Fang smiled when he heard me say it. "I love you, Fang" He smiled and pulled me up. He kissed me gently. I kissed him more fiercely, he pulled me up closer and I wrapped my legs around him. I pulled away for air, letting a laugh out leaning my head back. I could feel Fang laughing also; I leaned my head back and set it on his forehead. Fang let out a quick laugh and smiled. I then noticed that my legs were still wrapped around him.

"Sorry, I probably weigh a ton." I tried to let go and stand on the ground by Fang pulled me tighter.

"No, you're perfect." He walked to the edge of the pier; he set me down then laid his legs over the edge of the dock. He motioned for me to come sit with him. He pulled me onto his lap then let me sit in between his legs. I laid back on him. His arms wrapped around me. We sat in silence for a long time. Fang leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you max."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awww…. Cheesy love scene…. If any of my readers noticed I got a few quotes from the notebook. I love that movie. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've just been super busy**. I'm thinking of ending the story here, I'm not sure if I want to continue it. If you want to read more on it then please review. If I get enough of them saying to continue then I might.**


End file.
